


Turning the Tables

by badjujube



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badjujube/pseuds/badjujube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's got a thing for his co-worker and Bella's just asking for it. Poor professional ethics, workplace harassment, kinky sex, stalking and other things that I'm embarrassed about writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

Warning: This story contains adult situations, BDSM, sexual harassment in the workplace, violations of professional ethics, drinking, bad attitudes, an overly apologetic end note, an annoyingly long disclaimer, and a ending that's really politically incorrect. Also a mention of vibrators. 

If you get offended easily, please don't read this story. I think it's kind of offensive and I wrote it. Oh, and there's also a playlist (the link is on my profile) which is kind of annoying in itself.

Oh, and it’s unbetaed. Because I was embarrassed.

Turning the Tables: a story about getting the girl

I pushed Rachael Black's file out of the way and stared at the yellow legal pad I had taken notes on at our last clinical. Hers wasn't the sort of case I would generally take on; she had few issues underlying her treatment here at Serenity Hills Recovery Services besides a profound love of methamphetamines and beer. As staff psychologist I generally only recommended additional therapy sessions for clients with dual diagnosis issues like severe depression or a history of egregious abuse but she was on Bella Swan's caseload so I pushed aside the nagging voice of my ethical obligations and had "exaggerated" the complexity of her case. After all, who wouldn't benefit from a little extra therapy? It made for light work in session but it was tricky to document.

Speaking of the devil, I heard the sound of loud guitars and guttural screaming coming from a car stereo in the parking lot of the building. Bella was showing up at work for the day. I stood up so I could see through the window of my office her dirty, white 20 year-old Corolla pull into the usual space. Even with her windows closed I could hear the music coming out of her stereo. I'd be willing to bet she had a $300 stereo system in a $500 car.

I watched her rummage around in her car for a minute and get out, slamming the door 3 times before it finally closed all the way. She wore loose jeans and a black Tool t-shirt that hid her slender figure effectively. Her scuffed converse and army green messenger bag completed her "misunderstood slacker college student" look. I'd be willing to bet there were at least 1 piercing and a minimum of 2 tattoos under her slacker uniform. I was dying to find out if I was right.

Thinking about this caused my khakis to tighten noticeably and I unbuttoned my top button and loosened my tie to combat the sudden rush of heat that struck me.  
Bella Swan was hardly a Lolita; according to her employee file, which I had had no business looking at; she was 25, 12 years my junior. But she inhabited a different world than I did. 

I attended symphonies with my mother and golfed with my physician father. I had overheard Bella tell Angela Weber that she went dancing at a lesbian bar on weekends. 

I wore khakis and ties to work; polo shirts and cargo pants on the weekends. Bella wore nothing but black. 

I listened to classic rock and Yo La Tengo and went to a traditional jazz festival in Sacramento every year. Bella went to metal concerts where people broke bones and got drunk. 

I dated women who wore pastels and made out with them on their couches after seeing the latest foreign film or romantic comedy. She showed up at work one day with a bite mark on her neck. Not a hickey, mind you, a bite mark. The clear imprint of someone's teeth on her neck and a dreamy, sated look on her face.

Bella Swan and I were clearly from two different worlds but those dark eyes in that porcelain doll face kept me wishing I had a passport.

Oh, and did I mention that I bored the hell out of her?

She could hardly stay awake talking to me, although she asked intelligent questions during my trainings and paid the requisite amount of attention when I was speaking in staff meetings, whenever I spoke to her individually she fixed me with her expressionless stare and generally took the first opportunity to get away. I know I paid more attention to her when our paths crossed than I should have paid to a line staff but I was drawn to her. I'd never dated someone I worked with before and I wasn't sure it was smart but I wanted to. I wanted her, desperately.

I began to make a point of frequently dropping in at the women's program where she worked. I exaggerated my professional interest in a few clients on her caseload so I could attend meetings and clinicals I would not have previously attended. I volunteered to do extra trainings and paid attention to even the most minor of gossip.

All I had to show for my work was this: Bella Swan was a good worker who rarely called in sick. She made a few friends in the company but, apart from Angela, rarely socialized with them outside of work. She was conscientious about her job but not passionate. She took classes at the University of Washington. According to the company gossip she had failed to return the interest of at least one fellow employee, perhaps two. And by "failed to return their interest" I mean that she shot them down cold, without nicety, without ambiguity. One of them had requested to be moved from their overlapping shifts. I was thrilled that she rejected them and terrified that she would do the same to me.

I made my way into the building a few minutes after she arrived, brainstorming reasons to talk with her. I found her sitting in the staff office, reading over the mail in her box.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" She looked up at me blankly and then flipped her dark hair over her shoulder to get it out of her way. I thought about burying my fingers into that dark hair nightly. Shit, Cullen, keep yourself under control!

"Hi, Dr. Cullen." She looked back down at the memo she had been reading. 

Nonplussed, I sat down across from her.

"You need to call me Edward." I gave her the smile my sister described as "dazzling". It had a high success rate among waitresses and DMV employees, among others, but Bella didn't even look up.

"I'll have those notes on Lauren Mallory done by the end of my shift." She still didn't look up. It gave me the opportunity to stare at her.

“Thank you, but I don't really need those until Tuesday. I don't want you to let it get in the way of your weekend plans." I couldn't have been more unsubtle if I'd stolen her appointment calendar and perused it in front of her.

She looked up at me for a second. "I'm almost done anyway. Time for group." She got up and walked out of the office. I admit that I tried to make out the shape of her ass in those baggy jeans.

I sighed and made my way to the room where we did afternoon group and took a seat. The women were starting to come in and take seats in a circle and the flirting began. I don't want to sound arrogant but women have always found me good-looking. All the way back to high school I always had an easy time getting dates. Adding "Dr." to my name only added to my appeal. For everyone but the delicate beauty with the bad attitude currently rolling her eyes at the fuss the women made over me.

Group was uncomfortable, most especially since I couldn't get Bella to make eye contact with me. One of the newer clients was flirting with me.

"I feel like he was only with me because I'm great in bed," Tanya said, looking me in the eye deliberately. "I know that I can make men feel great but I feel like I have more to offer." I glanced at Bella to see her response. She was watching Tanya with that vaguely interested look she generally pasted on in group.

"Tanya, it's important that you acknowledge other things that you have to bring to a relationship." I turned my attention quickly to someone else to discourage Tanya's topic of conversation. She would revisit it, I knew.

We wrapped up group and I lurked around the facility checking in with clients while keeping an ear out for Bella's voice. Finally, my stalking paid off and I overheard Bella talking in the office with Angela about their weekend plans. Angela was planning on spending the weekend with her boyfriend. I had to move slightly closer so I could hear Bella's response.

"…probably Café Nuit or that skuzzy bar next door, whatever. Come by if you get a chance, maybe around 9?" My inner stalker was thrilled. I knew where she'd be, presumably tomorrow, since I knew she was on shift until 10 pm tonight because, of course, I knew her schedule.

I dressed carefully the next night, finding a pair of dark jeans that Emmett's wife Rosalie had bought me, out of pity, and putting on a black t-shirt that I had never worn. I put my contacts in instead of wearing my ubiquitous dark framed glasses. I wore cologne for the first time in 2 years and stared at my hair in the mirror for at least 15 minutes before deciding that there was nothing to be done. I hoped I looked cool and unstuffy without looking like an old guy trying too hard.

I walked into Café Nuit at 9:15, glancing around for Bella as casually as I could. I didn't see her so I ordered a cappuccino and sat down at a small table as close to the center of the room as I could so that if she came in she'd have to walk by me. I picked up a magazine and checked my watch, pretending I was meeting someone. 

My plan was to wait twenty minutes or so and then go over to the bar. Within ten minutes I heard a woman's voice saying my name. I looked up to see Angela Weber and a tall, brown haired man with glasses standing in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen," she repeated. "I thought that was you. I didn't recognize you without your glasses and…" Her voice trailed off as she took in my appearance and she blushed. I hoped that meant I looked good.

"Angela, call me Edward, please. And this is?" I gestured to the man next to her. She looked at him as if she didn't recognize him for a second.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Ben. Ben, this is Dr, I mean, this is Edward. He works with me." I shook Ben's hand and gave Angela a smile.

"What are you two up to tonight?"

"We're playing pool next door with Bella. Bella Swan?" I gave Angela a nod that said I had heard of this "Bella Swan". "Ben wanted to get some coffee. You should come join us." Angela gave me a shy smile.

"That sounds great. I'm just starting to realize my brother may have forgotten he was supposed to meet me." She gave me an understanding smile and we made small talk while Ben got his coffee. 

We walked next door to the bar, a dimly lit working class bar far less crowded than the hip coffee place we had been.

My eyes locked onto Bella right away. She was sitting on a stool in the back watching a pool game between a tiny, dark haired woman and a tall blonde man. She wore tight jeans and a black cardigan. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore dark lipstick. She looked up to see me coming and her eyes widened slightly and then she looked away, taking a drink from the beer bottle in her hand.

"Hi, Bella," I kept my voice casual. "Angela was kind enough to invite me over." Bella looked at Angela with that blank look.

"His brother stood him up." Angela said and Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled: "I can imagine."

The dark haired girl skipped over to where we stood with the pool cue in her hand. 

"I'm Alice and that's Jasper. We're friends of Bella's. You work with Bella?"

"I'm Edward. A pleasure to meet you, Alice, Jasper." I shook her hand. Alice gave me a huge smile and then looked at Bella pointedly. Bella avoided her glance and stared at the pinball machine.

"You have to play with us, Edward. Do you like pool?"

"I'm pretty bad at it. You two aren't going to hustle me, are you?" I gave Angela and Alice a smile. "Let me get a round of drinks." I got drink orders from Alice and Jasper and walked over to Bella who was still staring at the pinball machine. 

"Bella, what are you drinking?" She looked at me with that flat, bored look and then smirked at me. "What are you drinking, Dr. Cullen? Maybe a microbrew? The pinot noir?" She snorted.

"Whatever you're having, Bella." I decided to challenge her. I knew she saw me as a boring yuppie. I needed to convince her otherwise. She stared at me and then made up her mind.

"Get a couple shots of Jaegermeister, Edward." And then she turned away.

I fetched the drinks and gave Alice and Jasper theirs. I set the two shots down in front of Bella and slid into a stool next to her. I was thrilled by how close she was allowing me to be without scooting away. I could smell her, flowery and sweet, and my height advantage meant that I could see the top of her cleavage.

"Ready?" I said, leaning into her. She regarded me curiously and nodded. We took our shots at the same time. She closed her eyes as she tipped the glass back; I kept mine open to watch her lips and throat as she swallowed. She licked her lips and then looked at me. "How does that make you feel, Dr. Cullen?" She smirked at me, clearly making fun of my "shrink talk" at work. 

I laughed and gestured to her empty glass. Yep, I had every intention of getting Bella Swan drunk, thank you for asking.

After two more sets of shots she was not exactly warm but she was letting me sit next to her and soak up the dive bar ambiance. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Later, Cullen. I'm gonna go smoke." She gave me a wave and walked out the back door of the bar. I followed her out, smiling at Jasper and Alice, who were clearly on my side, since they'd stayed away from Bella and I. 

Alice gave me a thumbs up.

Bella sat on a bench outside the bar with her cigarette in her mouth. She started to bring the lighter to her mouth and then dropped it. I got it before she could and lit her cigarette for her, taking the opportunity to touch her hands as I cupped the flames. Her big dark eyes looked at me suspiciously as she pulled from her cigarette and then exhaled.

"What's your deal, Cullen?" She was definitely feeling the effects of the shots and her posture and voice had loosened up, become fluid.

"My deal?" I smiled at her and took the cigarette from her hand and took a drag. I hadn't smoked since graduate school and I thanked the tobacco gods that I didn't cough. I exhaled and held the cigarette back to her lips so she could take it from me. 

She stared at me and I moved a little closer.

"Do you like window shopping? Looking at all the weird stuff through the window? Are you taking notes?" She smirked at me and took another drag off the cigarette.  
She blew the smoke in my face. Furious and turned on, I took the cigarette from her hand and put it out on the ground. Not even remotely drunk enough to pretend that I wasn't far out of line I took her jaw in my hand and pulled it closer.

"I'm not window shopping, Bella. I want to be inside." She gasped and I pressed my closed mouth to hers, hard. She froze and then, after an eternity, pressed back lightly. 

I removed my hand from her jaw and moved my lips against hers gently. She pulled back after a minute and looked at me through hooded, heavy eyelids. I'd never been so turned on and confused in my life.

"Cullen," she murmured. "Put your hand on my neck." I placed my hand on her long neck gently and she met my lips again. She put her hand over mine and pressed my fingers against her throat. I squeezed my fingers against her throat and a tiny moan issued from deep within her throat. I applied a little bit more pressure and she opened her mouth with a groan and slid her tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth to her and captured her tongue in mine.

I was excited and appalled with myself at the same time. Finally, I had her in my arms and I was choking her? It clearly excited her but I felt guilty, abusive, perverted and enthralled.

I pulled back, loosened my grip on her neck and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Are you OK?" I whispered.

She made a snorting noise and pulled away. "I fucking knew it!" She said angrily, almost more to herself than to me. She got up and cocked her hip at me and glared, spitting out: "Fuck, Cullen. Don't fucking dabble. OK?" 

She walked back into the bar leaving me saying speechless on the bench outside a seedy bar with the biggest, saddest erection ever.

I tried to regain my composure and walked back into the bar to see her leaving.

"Let me give you a ride home, Bella. You've been drinking." I tried to put my hand on her upper arm but she pulled away.  
"Yeah, Cullen, and you've been smoking crack. Leave me alone." She had asked the bar to call her a cab and I followed her out front to wait but she wouldn't speak to me. Alice and Angela gave me a sad, understanding look when I went back in to say good night.

I simmered in my agony the next day, wondering what had gone wrong, how I could fix it. Mixed into my misery were moments of sublime ecstasy when I stroked myself to the memory of her lips on mine, with and without my hand on her throat. With shame I realized that the ones with my hand on her throat caused me to come harder. What was happening to me?

I tried for the next two days to get Bella to speak to me but she managed to make sure that she was never alone. I was getting furious and by Wednesday I was waiting outside for her to pull up at the start of her shift. She saw me as she pulled into her usual space and scowled but she had no choice about coming to work, right?

"Cullen, this is like sexual harassment." She didn't even look at me as she pulled her bag out of her decrepit car. 

Furious, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway that housed the therapists' offices. I pulled her into my office and closed the door without regard for who might be watching or that I might injure her. I turned to face her and what I saw nearly knocked the breath out of me.

She leaned against the door, eyes lidded, lips parted with her breath coming as fast as mine. I had had enough classes on human sexuality to see the signs: dilated pupils, flushed skin, elevated heart rate. She was aroused by my manhandling her. I felt like a monster but apparently I didn't feel badly enough to not capitalize on it. 

I put my hands flat on the door on either side of her face and leaned into her so she was trapped.

"I want you to go out with me." I stared into her dark eyes and watched her face. She stared at me for a moment and then spoke, her voice acerbic.

"You don't know what you're doing, Cullen. I'm just not the girl for you."

"Tell me what I'm missing, Bella." Just then my phone rang. I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She hadn't moved.

"No. I have voice mail."

"Answer it, Cullen." She gave me a smile and I removed my hands from the door and turned with a sigh to my desk and answered the phone. I assumed she would leave and I slumped in my seat as I greeted Margaret, our clinical director. I swiveled around in my chair to see Bella still there, regarding me with a smile.

As I watched she dropped her bag to the floor and walked right over to my chair and wedging her knee in between my legs on the seat of the chair she leaned over me to grab something off of my desk.

She pulled back and I tried to pay attention to what Margaret was saying but I was frozen in position, legs spread, my body humming from the contact. Bella had a pad of post-its in her hand and she pulled the DSM-IV off of my shelf.

Standing just a few feet from me she open up the book and proceeded to page through it, pausing to lick her finger with a glance in my direction. She glanced down to the front of my pants and smirked at the growing bulge there and then went back to her perusal of the book. I had no idea what was being said to me on the phone.

She found what she was looking for and marked the page with a post-it. She locked eyes with me and licked her finger again and placed her damp finger to the pages and continued to leaf through the book. I was mesmerized and I wanted to stroke myself while watching her leaf through the book. Well, really, I wanted her to touch me but I just didn't see that happening.

She placed another post-it in the book and then walked towards me. She leaned into me again as she placed the book on my desk behind me and she brought her hand down and lightly ran the back of her fingers over the bulge in my trousers. I hoped Margaret didn't hear me when I groaned. Bella winked and slipped out of my office, picking up her bag on the way out.

I somehow managed to wrap up my one-sided phone call with Margaret without her realizing I had no idea what she'd said. I spun around to find what Bella had marked in the DSM-IV.

She had marked the pages describing sexual masochism and a section under paraphilia where dominance and submission are dismissed as disorders.

I think that I was beginning to understand what Bella was telling me. But could I do it? The part of me that had been taught to treat women with respect was repelled by the thought of hurting her, dominating her. I had never done anything like that in my life and I was not inexperienced.

On the other hand, I had already compromised countless personal and professional ethics since I had met Bella Swan. I had provided unnecessary treatment to several clients, I had accessed personnel files, I had eavesdropped and lied and then physically dragged her into my office in order to coax a date out of her?

Then the part of me that was aroused by hurting her, the part of me that could imagine telling her what to do, peeked out from behind the man I had thought I was and said: "Why not?"

In the only career-friendly decision I'd made lately I used my personal laptop to research BDSM online. There was a lot of information out there, some of it frightening, some of it thrilling. I found that my fantasies of Bella now included many of the things I'd read.

I didn't know how to proceed but I had to speak to her and I couldn't risk pulling her into my office again. Fate interceded in the form of her friend, Alice.

I was browsing at my local Border's when I saw Alice shelving books in the children's section.

"Alice, right?" She looked up and recognition flickered to her face after a second. 

"I'm Edward. We met Saturday."

"Of course, Edward. How are you?" Alice seemed genuinely pleased to see me.

"I'm good. Just doing some shopping." I waved my selections at her before realizing that I have a DVD of "The Secretary" and a copy of "The Story of O". I made a mental note to order online from now on.

We made small talk for a minute before Alice put a hand on my arm and leaned closer. "Listen, Edward," she spoke in a low voice. "I can tell you like Bella and I know she's pretty difficult to get to know."

I wanted to be offended by this woman talking to me about something so personal but I was thrilled by her interest in my plight and willing to hang on her every word if she could to help me.

"I'm having a party on Saturday night and Bella will be there." She wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Show up 10-ish and…do your research." She gestured towards my purchases and gave me a smile.

I blushed but managed to stammer out my thanks and leave the store.

I took the time to get Rosalie's advice on my wardrobe for the party Saturday night, blessedly without having to divulge the exact circumstances. She gave me the seal of approval as Emmett humiliated me by slipping me a box of Magnums.

"Thanks, Em. I feel 17 again." I winced as he slapped me on the back.

"That's my job, Eddie. You gonna tell us about the girl?"

"Not yet. Things are still…up in the air." They let me off with that and I kissed my nieces goodbye trying not to think about what I was about to do.

Alice and Jasper's house was completely illuminated and full of people by the time I arrived. I observed thankfully that I was not the oldest person there. An intoxicated woman in a short skirt accosted me right inside the door. I considered telling her that I worked in drug treatment and that she might be a good candidate but decided to slip out of her grasp instead. I looked for Alice or Bella in the living room before moving on to the kitchen.

A skinny redhead with a tattoo covering her exposed chest approached me to ask if I want a drink. I grinned at her and asked for a beer while looking for Bella.

"Here's a Corona. You want to go upstairs and talk? I'm Victoria, by the way." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Edward. No thanks. I'm actually looking for Alice or Bella." She frowned.

"They're around. You sure you don't want to talk to me?" She slid her hand down my bicep and licked her lips. I heard a familiar, barking laugh and looked to the back door to see Bella, laughing at me.

She was wearing a dress, God love me, a dark grey dress and her scuffed converse and an oversized leather jacket. Her legs were pale and slender. She was wearing what had to be the least provocative outfit of any woman in this house and I couldn't see anything but her.

"Bella, there you are." I stepped away from Victoria, who shot Bella a vicious look. I approached Bella who grabbed a beer from the tub of ice on the floor and walked back outside into the backyard. I followed her.

"What are you doing here, Cullen? Alice invite you?" Bella sat down on a picnic bench and I took a seat next to her. There were only a few people in the backyard and none of them were paying attention to us, thankfully. There was a couple making out in a lawn chair oblivious to the audience.

"I thought I might make a few phone calls while you read the DSM-IV." It was the most daring way I could reference the fact that she touched my cock in my office earlier in the week and that I wanted her to do it again. She smirked at me.

"Vicki would have given you a blowjob in the kitchen if you wanted. She still would if you give her the Dr. Feelgood smile. You really wanna be out here getting turned down instead?" Bella took a sip of her beer and I watched her lips on the bottle.

"Dr. Feelgood?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's what they call you in the women's program. I bet there's half a dozen vibrators named Edward in that house. You're a fan favorite." She laughed at my obvious discomfort.

"How come everyone likes me but you?"

"You're not my type." She looked away from me when she said this. Any mediocre psychologist could have seen that she was lying. I'm a good psychologist.

"Bullshit." I said and she looked at me with surprise. It's the most emotion I'd ever seen on her face. "If I'm not your type why did you give me a map?"

I could tell she was off-balance from my words so I took this opportunity to try something. I reached out and gathered her hair in my hand and twisted it close to her head so I could pull her face to mine. She gasped and her lips parted. I tightened my fist to pull her hair harder and pressed her lips to mine.

She opened her lips to mine right away and her arms reached out to touch my chest as I slipped my free arm around her waist under her bulky coat. I was dizzy with her scent and maddened by the feel of her lips. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she met it with hers. I tilted her head back slightly and a whimper came from her throat. I'd never dreamed of being this rough with a woman and I can't believe how aroused I was by it. It felt like waking up.

I pressed my body against hers as much as our positions allowed and she slipped her arms around my neck with a moan. I tilted her head back further and removed my mouth from hers to slide my lips along her jaw and down to her neck. 

Remembering the bite mark on her neck I sunk my teeth into the side of her neck, lightly at first and then harder when I felt and heard how she responded.

As I bit her neck she groaned: "Jesus, fuck," and slid onto my lap, straddling me. She wrapped an arm around my neck and buried one in my hair. I pulled her closer and captured her mouth with mine again.

I moaned into her hot mouth as I buried my hand in her thick brown hair and pressed my chest to hers. I had lost all sense of place when the backdoor opened and a couple of guys came out laughing loudly and the music from inside brought me back to where we were. I pulled my lips away from hers and tried to catch my breath.

"My place," Bella breathed, trying to capture my lips again. "It's just a couple of blocks away."

I wanted to ask if she's sure but whenever I had expressed concern or attempted to treat her respectfully she shot me down so I just nodded and followed her as she slid off my lap and led me through the house and back out to the street.

"My car, Cullen." She nodded to her car parked at the curb. She got in and unlocked my side to I could get in. I was forced to fold my legs in the most uncomfortable position possible to fit and when she turned on her car the cacophony of death metal that came out of stereo caused me to flinch. She laughed and pulled away from the curb.

There was no conversation on the way to Bella's house due to the music and my nerves. She pulled up in front of an apartment building and led me to her place. The living room of her tiny apartment was filled with bookshelves and a lumpy couch covered by an afghan. She stepped into her kitchen and called to me: "You want a beer, Cullen?" I watched her pull one out and twist off the top and take a drink.

"Sure. I like your place," I said, trying to be polite.

"Shit, Cullen," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking into the living room with my beer. "This place is a dive and you know it. Why do you have to be such a tool?" She threw herself down on the couch and opened up a laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. I looked at her books, trying to figure out how to get back on track. She put some music on. It sounded kind of electronic and driving but there were no lyrics. She smiled at me and took a long sip of her beer. She was clearly waiting for me to make the next move.

I walked over to her on the couch and standing in front of her I pushed the oversized leather jacket off of her shoulders. She looked up at me, those big dark eyes sparkling with amusement. I tossed the jacket aside and took my own jacket off. She hadn't kicked me out yet which I thought was a good sign but I didn't quite know what to do. I sat down next to her on the couch and, staring into those eyes, ran my hand down her chest from her shoulder to her breast, curling my fingers to run my nails over her hard nipple. Arching into my hands, she closed her eyes briefly and her breath caught in her throat.

"Cullen. Kiss me." I obeyed, pulling on her lower lip with mine and then nipping it with my teeth while I brushed my hands across her breasts, applying more and more pressure with each stroke. I sat back and pulled her into my lap, my hard cock pressing against her, her chest pressed against mine and my mouth locked on hers. 

She rocked her pelvis against me, sending throbbing energy through my whole body. I slipped my mouth down to her neck again, licking and biting at her neck while she arched her back. I was still trying to get a grip on what I was doing before this got any more out of control. I wanted to fuck her. A lot. And she was clearly going to let me do just that.

But it seemed wrong to me. It seemed too fast, exploitative, shallow. I was obsessed with this woman; that wasn't going to go away if I had a one-night-stand with her. I needed to establish a relationship of some sort; I needed her to want to give me more of her. And I was way out of my depth with her fetish; I needed time to plan the right move.

She could tell I was thinking; I'd slowed down, I was distracted. "What the fuck, Cullen? Are we going to do this or what?" She pulled back to look at me with that familiar scornful expression.

I tried to hide my reservation and pulled her back to me by grabbing the front of her dress and pulling her face to mine. She moaned and began to unbutton my shirt.

"Get this off," she mumbled into my mouth and I hurried to oblige her. I got my shirt unbuttoned and she pulled it off of me. She stood up and pulled me by the hand towards what I assumed was her bedroom. 

I followed her into the tiny bedroom and let her sit me down on her unmade bed. She stood in front of me and pulled off her dress. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her despite the fact that part of me was panicking. She was breathtaking, all pale skin and perfect curves. Oh, and two tattoos I could see: a spider on her hip and a flower on her breast. No confirmation on the piercings yet.

She was wearing dark lace underwear and she was still wearing her scuffed Converse. I smiled at them and she giggled and pulled them off. I'd never heard her giggle; I wanted to hear it again. The thought brought me up cold and the smile left my face. I cared about this woman with her bad attitude and her hostility and her games. I couldn't fuck her like this.

She prowled over to the bed where I sat and pushed me back. I knew I couldn't let her touch me too much or I wouldn't be able to slow things down. "Cullen, shut your fucking head off and fuck me," she growled as she crawled up my body and began planting hungry kisses on my neck.

I groaned and flipped her over, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. I realized that that might have been a terrible mistake because she loved it; she was writhing around under me, trying to press against my hard dick and biting her lip. I took a deep breath and tried to get my thoughts together. I had an idea but I had no idea whether it was going to work.

"Bella," I murmured, pressing myself against her lightly and then pulling back. "You lied to me when you said you weren't interested, didn't you?" She groaned and looked at me with frustration in her eyes.

"Yeah, Cullen, I lied. You're the hottest thing that ever put on a pair of Dockers. But you're not my type and you cockblock yourself and me with this talking shit." I pressed my lips to her neck again and thrust lightly against her again, pulling away when she tried to get more friction.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?" I propped myself up directly above her and looked into her face.

"Yes, Cullen, Jesus. Just fuck me already!" She was getting frustrated and I gave her just a little bit more friction and then pulled away. She moaned again, louder and her face twisted up with need.

"You're going to have to do something for me, Bella. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she moaned. I pressed myself to her again.

"You're going to come over to my place for dinner. Then I'll fuck you."

"Fuck, Cullen." She stilled and looked at me with disbelief. "You're shitting me. Dinner?"

I leaned down and took her bottom lip in between my teeth and bit gently. "Dinner. Next Saturday." I murmured into her mouth as I pressed against her again. "OK?" 

She clenched her eyes closed as I pulled my face away again to hear her response. 

She stared at me with irritation for a second and then huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, fuck, dinner. But then you'll leave me the fuck alone?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "If that's what you want." In the back of my mind I was wondering if I was temporarily insane. I mean, I chased this girl for 3 months and I turn her down when she's practically naked underneath me? But I knew I wanted more and that she was just scratching an itch that she had on a Saturday night.

I summoned all the strength I had to pull myself off of her. She sat up and rubbed her head as if confused. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Lock up after me. OK?" She looked at me as if she didn't recognize me. "I'll see you Monday." I grabbed my jacket and shirt from her couch and let myself out. I almost collapsed outside her door with the effort it took to get out of there and not turn right around and jump on her.

I walked back to Alice's, just a few blocks away, with my head full of plans. My hard-on still hadn't gone down so I passed on stopping in to say thanks to her.

I started working out my plan the next day. I opted for the privacy that the Internet allowed this time. I had no idea who I'd run into in town. The supplies I needed were easy to find. What came harder was the conviction.

It took several days of contemplation before I admitted to myself that this kink, this preference, wasn't just something I was doing for her. I finally acknowledged to myself that Bella Swan had woken me up, that even if she never wanted to see me again I couldn't turn back, that I wanted to dominate, control, hurt. I was thrilled and intimidated. But as the week wore out and I planned I felt more and more confident in what I was going to do. Finally, I felt in control.

I left a sealed message in her mailbox with my address. "Please arrive at 6:30 and wear a skirt. Yours, Edward." I knew that she could chose to disregard my request but my growing confidence told me that she wouldn't. She'd think about it, but she would follow my directions.

Promptly at 6:30 on Saturday my doorbell rang. I opened my door to Bella, looking nervous for the first time I'd ever seen. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a red blouse and a pair of black flats. I smiled and ushered her in.

"Come in. Dinner's ready in about ten minutes." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You cook?"

I nodded and laughed. "It's either that or starve. Would you like some wine? It's sauvignon blanc, to go with the chicken. I hope that's OK?" She nodded and said: "Please," in the smallest, politest voice I'd ever heard her use.

I got her wine and ushered her to the table, eyeing the slats on the back of the chair to make sure the angle and proximity would be correct.

I served her dinner, chicken piccata, asparagus, baby potatoes and a salad. She was impressed, I could tell, and anxious. This confirmed one suspicion that I had about Bella Swan; she was totally ill at ease with conventional social interactions and had probably never been on a "real" date in her life.

I made small talk and while she was fine hearing me discuss myself she evaded my attempts to get her to talk about herself. She finished her food and I got up to get her more wine.

"So, we good, Cullen?" She tilted back in her chair and shot a glance at me as I returned. "I ate dinner. We talked. Are we done here?" She was trying to regain her equilibrium. I smiled.

"Bella, I talked. When people get to know each other generally both people talk about themselves." I walked behind her and pulled the handcuffs out of my pocket. She was surprised but put up no resistance when I cuffed her hands together behind her, running the chain over the slat in the back of the chair. When I walked back around to look at her she was wide-eyed and her chest rose and fell faster. I sat down facing her and put my hands on her knees.

"You did a good job following directions." I gestured to the skirt. "Are you going to keep being a good girl?" She nodded, parting her lips, aroused. "Good."

I cleared the rest of the dishes, leaving our glasses. "We'll have dessert in a bit, if that's OK?" She nodded again. I grabbed the crop from where I left it in the kitchen. Her eyes got bigger when she saw me come out of the kitchen with it. I sat down facing her again and pushed her skirt up so her thighs were exposed.

"Now, I want you to tell me about yourself." She gulped visibly and started to protest and I brought the crop down on the top of her thighs. She jerked in the chair and let out a cry. When she regained her composure and looked at me again I said: "Go ahead," and nodded.

"I go to the University of Washington." I parted her legs and she caught her breath and looked at me. I nodded for her to go on. "I, uh, am studying history."

"Why?" I inquired. She paused and stared at me. I brought the crop down on her inner thigh. The cry was mixed with a moan this time. She took a deep breath and continued. "I, uh, it's interesting to me. I want to write." I stroked her thigh, my fingers moving closer to her pussy. She let out a whimper and I nodded for her to continue. "I have two semesters left. I took a lot of time off after I graduated high school so I'm a little older than a lot of undergrads." I moved my hand a little higher and she tilted her head back and moaned: "Please."

I brought the crop back down on her thigh, a little higher and there was definitely more moan than cry this time. "I like that you're having better manners, Bella, but you're supposed to be talking about yourself." She nodded and took a breath. "I, um, like to read, mostly history and fiction." I started to unbutton her blouse and she paused. "I have been reading some poetry recently, though."

I got her blouse unbuttoned and pulled it off of her shoulders while she spoke haltingly. "I guess you know what kind of music I like." She gave me a smile and continued. "I also like jazz, like Coltrane and stuff, not that easy jazz saxophone crap." I smiled and ran the end of the crop across her collarbone and then down to her breast, catching her nipple with the end. She let out a quick breath and slid her legs forward to expose her panties. I could see how wet she was.

I brought the crop down on her thigh again and it was all moan this time as her body jerked and her legs spread wider. "That one was just for fun," I said with a smirk and her jaw dropped. "Family?" I asked, and she gulped and continued talking as I brushed my hands over her thighs where the crop had struck her. "My dad lives in Forks, out on the peninsula and my mom is in Phoenix. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

She continued to speak with difficulty as I moved my hands to her chest and stroked her breasts through her lacy bra. I increased the pressure and when I pinched her nipple she gasped and twisted in her chair, bringing her legs back together to try to get the friction she needed. I shook my head at her and parted her thighs again. I grabbed the edges of her panties, pulling them off her, bringing her ass forward on the chair to expose her to me.

She leaned back against the chair back as much as she could, biting her lip and fixing me with the sexiest, hungriest look I'd ever seen. There was no way I could keep control of this if she kept looking at me like that so I grabbed the crop and brought it down onto her upper thighs again, the edge of the crop catching her exposed lips at the same time. The jerking of her body brought the chair off the ground and when she slumped back into the chair again she whimpered at me: "Please!"

I got up and picked up our wine glasses to take into the kitchen, talking to her as I walked. 'You're doing great, Bella. Just let me grab something." I grabbed the leather collar and leash I had left with the crop in the kitchen. Her eyes widened again when she saw them. I walked around behind her again and, lifting up her hair, I put the wide leather collar on her neck and attached the leash. I undid the handcuffs and helped her stand up so I could slide her blouse off. I unbuttoned her skirt and slid it off followed by her bra. I took my own shirt off. Her eyes slid across my chest hungrily and travelled down to my pants.

"I have a couple questions for you, Bella. Can you help me out with something?" She nodded. "Good. We're going to do a little more research. Stay here." I left her standing next to my table while I grabbed the DSM IV I had brought home from work and put it on the dining room table in front of her. It still had the post-its she had placed there. I turned her to face the table with the book right in front of her and the end of the leash in my hand.

"Go ahead and open it up to the second page you marked." She looked at me quickly over her shoulder. I grabbed the crop and brought it down on her buttocks. Her hands landed on the table in her attempt to steady herself as she arched up and cried.

"See, that's what I'm getting at here. If you read the passage on submissives it says that they want to be told what to do, that they crave it. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." She whimpers, keeping her face down.

"But, you," I continued. "You must be the bossiest submissive ever. Aren't you?" I put the crop down and slid my free hand to her wet pussy. She bucked into my hand and moaned loudly. I kept my touch light. "You tell me you want to be dominated but you keep telling me what to do, don't you? 'My place', 'kiss me'. So many commands, Bella."

I slipped my hand further into her wet folds and stroked her clit. She continued to try to increase the pressure but I kept my hand at a distance. "You keep trying to control the situation but really you need to be controlled, don't you?"

"Yes, please." Her voice is a desperate cry. I put my mouth down next to her ear where she's bent over my table. "'Yes, please' what? What do you want, Bella?"

"You!" She gasps. It was good enough for me. I pulled a condom out of my pocket before undoing my pants and slipping them down with my boxers. I put the condom on and slid into her. She bucked her hips back to meet me and cried out in pleasure.

There was no way I was going to last long, despite the 2 sessions of self-gratification I had enjoyed this afternoon before she came over. But I had one more thing I wanted from her. I pulled on the leash and she thrashed and moaned and I knew she was even closer than I was. I thrust into her hard a few times before digging my fingers into the collar itself and pulling her up so her neck was angled back sharply and I knew I was cutting off her breath. She was starting to tense around me so I paused and spoke in her ear: "Bella?"

"Yes." Her voice came out as a near whisper. "I want you to call me Edward," I said and gave a final few hard thrusts while pulling on the collar. Her orgasm exploded around my cock, squeezing me so I came with her quickly, her cries were hoarse from lack of breath and her body thrashing beneath me. Her hands clenching, digging into the table, she shuddered and collapsed on the table, her knees giving out. I pulled out and removed the condom and pulling her into my arms I sat down in the dining room chair with her on my lap.

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck and curled her legs on my lap. I stroked her hair away from her face and wiped the moisture away from her eyes and sweat from her face. Her breathing got back under control but she stayed curled in my arms.

"Bella, honey, I want you to go to lunch at my brother's house tomorrow, OK? I want to introduce you to my family."

She didn't open her eyes. She just nuzzled into my neck and murmured: "Whatever you want, Edward." I nodded and held onto my girl.

a/n: The DSM IV is the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders-Fourth Edition. Neither sexual sadism/masochism nor dominant-submissive relationships are considered to be mental disorders in the current edition as long as these relationships are between consenting adults and does not cause "clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning" for a period of six months or more. (The current edition is actually the DSM IV TR but I shortened it for artistic purposes)

I in no way mean to imply with this story that BDSM relationships are unhealthy, a product of mental disorders or that masochists are bitches.  
Additionally, I don't think that bondage and punishment are good ways to subdue your reluctant love interest. This is fiction and the idea of a bitchy Bella having the tables turned on her by a smitten Edward who discovers something new about himself just amused the hell out of me.


End file.
